


Poisoned Punch

by BustyWritesStuff



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustyWritesStuff/pseuds/BustyWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic for Day One of the Flarrow Femslash Week.</p><p>In which Iris and Laurel go undercover to invade what they believe to be a deadly cult... by pretending to be in a relationship? Honestly, neither of them are sure how that works either. (Not that they're complaining.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Punch

When Laurel and Iris had been offered the grand task of invading an exclusive, invite-only Ladies club over in Coast City to see if the rumors of it being a deadly cult were true, the pair had just about jumped at the opportunity.

 

A night on the town doing something important and potentially heroic had sounded better than words could describe. After all the dramatics caused by Vandal Savage had been properly dealt with, things in the entire 'superhero' community had been oddly quiet, so it should go without saying that a chance to actually go out and do something worthwhile had sounded like a dream come true to the pair.

 

How unlucky for them that tonight was looking like it would be one of the most boring nights of their entire lives.

 

The pair had been at this party for almost two whole hours and nothing seemed to be happening. Nothing at all. To put it mildly, it sucked. The women at the club were (for the most part) more snobby and obnoxious than homicidal, at least they had seemed that way so far anyway. Something was definitely going on here, but as of yet neither Iris nor Laurel had been able to put their finger on what exactly was happening just yet.

 

Feeling more overwhelmed by the uppity atmosphere than she really should have, Laurel had grabbed Iris by the arm and just about dragged her up the grand, almost Disney-like stairwell and into the first unlocked room they stumbled across, which conveniently just happened to be a rather luxuriously looking bedroom. It was safe to say that they desperately needed a breather, and with both Helena and Carol keeping an eye on things downstairs they figured that they had at least a little time to recuperate in peace.

 

“ _Jesus, my feet are killing me!”_  Laurel moaned pathetically as she shuffled over towards the bed tucked against the furthest away wall, making an obvious attempt not to add any more unneeded pressure onto her already aching soles as she walked.

“ _Tell me about it! I know we're trying to look the part, but surely not all the women downstairs are wearing shoes that are THIS uncomfortable?”_ Iris added as she kicked her shoes off at the door and continued on into the room barefoot.

“ _It wouldn't surprise me, I mean, they all looked mad about something or other, maybe it was their shoes?”_  Laurel tried to say with a giggle but it came out as more of a gasp as she put a little too much pressure on a particularly tense muscle right at her arch.

“ _Or perhaps it was that Helena's snooping skills are about as subtle as a cinder-block to the face? Even the most vapid of those banshee's downstairs could see Helena was up to something. She's not exactly fluent in the art of being incognito is she?”_ Iris said as she paused momentarily, her hand pressed down hard onto the wall next to her for much needed support.

“ _Certainly doesn't seem like it. For what she lacks in subtlety, she certainly makes up for in accuracy with that crossbow, I'll say that much about her.”_  Laurel chuckled.

 

Following that, there was a short lull in the conversation that Laurel was actually rather enjoying. After listening to all the crap those women downstairs were spewing, it was nice to be able to hear herself think again. This silence of course wouldn't last for much longer though.

 

“ _So, why are we doing this again?”_  Iris asked as she sat herself down in front of the gleaming, spotless vanity mirror a few feet away from the door and begun to re-adjust the surprisingly heavy silver pendant hanging around her neck.

“ _The snooping?”_  Laurel asked, internally groaning at the loss of her precious moment of peace. It was short, but it was sweet while it lasted.

“ _Uh no, I'm talking about 'fake dating' thing...”_ Iris asked, giving Laurel a knowing look as she stared into her eyes from in the mirror's oddly steely gaze.

“ _Because... uh, I'm not too sure actually.”_  Laurel answered with a shrug as she sat herself down onto the crème Ottoman at end of the ridiculously big king-size bed. She'd been standing in heels all night and frankly she was sick of it. She had to ditch these shoes now before she lost her feet altogether as a result.  _“Rip wasn't very clear on all the details, was he?”_

“ _That he wasn't. All that knowledge of the future and yet having hindsight to properly explain the details of an undercover mission is apparently beyond him. Figures.”_ Iris chuckled as she moved from fixing the pendant and onto fluffing about with her hair, which after a night spent mingling with Coast City's self-professed elite was slowly beginning to lose its luster.  _“I'm not complaining though, of all the people I've been stuck in a 'fake relationship' with you're definitely my favorite.”_

“ _Ha! That was almost sweet, although it does make me question how many times you've been in a fake-relationship.”_ Laurel replied with a laugh and a smirk as she lifted her right foot up onto her knee and tenderly begun to kneed the sole in her hands. _“But yes, There's no one on this planet I'd rather be fake-dating in order to investigate a bunch of rich, possible cultists with either.”_

“ _Aw, you're just far too adorable for your own good Ms. Lance. I'm so happy I'm fake-dating you too.”_ Iris giggled as she spun around in her seat and faced Laurel, apparently more satisfied with how she looked than when she had first sat down just a few moments ago.

 

“ _So, what do you make of what's happening downstairs then?”_ Laurel said as she finished massaging one foot before quickly moving on to the other.  

“ _I think we'd better keep an eye on Victoria and that Beatrice woman. That little glance they shared when that red-headed woman mentioned Queen Bee said a thousand words. Oh, and maybe Dionne too. Something about her seems... off.”_ Iris said.

“ _You can say that again. Every time she walked over towards the punch bowl I was keeping my eyes trained on her hands like a hawk. As convenient an excuse as 'death' would be to leave this boring soiree I'd rather not see everyone in here die just because my shoes are killing me, y'know?”_ Laurel sighed over dramatically as she flipped her hair over her shoulders while giving Iris the most 'over it' look she could muster.  _“Being the 'heroes' just isn't as easy and effortless as we make it look.”_

“ _Tell me about it. Stopping a possible cult attack is all well and good, but at this rate I'm going to have a hump on my back before the night is through. I know that Felicity put a camera in this thing, but couldn't it at least have been just a little bit lighter?”_ Iris smirked as she begun to tinker with the pendant hanging around her neck once again.

“ _Apparently not. That would have made things just a little too easy. It does look good on you though, so that's got to count for something right?”_  Laurel added with a smirk as before her, Iris noticeably blushed.

“ _I suppose. And thank you for the compliment.”_  Iris said almost sheepishly as she continued tinkering with the pendant.

 

For what seemed like forever, the pair sat inside their secret little hideaway just chatting among themselves about literally everything that they'd suffered through tonight as part of their little undercover job. Sore feet and annoying spy-gear was apparently not the only things getting them down tonight, although they both did agree that seeing Dottie whatshername 'accidentally' spill red wine all over the younger woman in the stunning white gown was the undisputed highlight of their mostly shitty evening.

 

However, their impromptu break couldn't have gone on for much longer, as before they managed to even touch on the subject of the older woman with the purple hairs plunging neckline, Felicity IM'd both their phones with a oddly frantic “Where are you?”, as if she didn't already know the answer.

 

“ _And just like that, we're being summoned back into the battle.”_  Laurel groaned as she delicately begun to slide her feet back into the hellish things they called 'heels' sitting down on the floor.  _“I just knew this little hideaway was too good to be true.”_

“ _Like you said, being a hero isn't as easy we make it look.”_ Iris said as she got up out of her seat at the vanity and begun heading over towards Laurel.

“ _You can say that again.”_  Laurel sighed as she too got back up onto her feet with a painful sounding moan and walked forward a few to meet Iris halfway.  _“Certainly doesn't make these shoes hurt any less though...”_

 

Pausing and glancing at each other with a moment, Iris beamed up at the Laurel and extended her arm out towards her.

“ _We'll then, shall we?”_  Iris smiled, wiggling her arm around in the air as an invitation for Laurel to take it. If they were going to be in a fake relationship, then they might as well do it right.

“ _Lets.”_ Laurel replied with an almost cocky smirk as she linked arms with Iris and slowly begun to lead the pair out of their little sanctuary and back into the madness just a floor below them.

 

“ _Hey Laurel...”_  Iris said.

“ _Yeah...”_  Laurel asked, turning to look towards Iris as she slowly opened the door keeping them separated from the hordes of supposed-cultists just on the other side.

“ _When do you suppose we should tell the others that we actually are dating?”_ Iris asked, her face awfully smug as she paused to gauge the other woman's reaction.

 

Next to her, Laurel dipped her head forward and chuckled as they walked. Next to her, Iris did the same. Oh lord, now if that wasn't a loaded question, Laurel didn't know what was.

 

“ _Uh,I don't know... soon I guess?”_  Laurel finally replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

“ _Oh! How precise! How 'soon' is 'soon' exactly Ms. Lance?”_  Iris asked as the pair stepped out of the bedroom and back into the hallway.

“ _How about we just get through tonight and then we'll take it from there?”_  Laurel said, almost sounding a little unsure of herself as she gave her answer.

“ _Sounds good to me.”_  Iris agreed, swinging her free arm back behind her and closing the door to the bedroom shut behind them. _“Besides, I can't wait to see Ollie and Barry's faces when we tell them.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here’s my first contribution to the Flarrow Femslash Week. IRL Work is killing me so I don’t know how many days I’ll be able to actually partipate in, but god dammit I’m gonna try getting at least a few more fic/ficlets posted because this fandom needs (read as: deserves) more femslash.
> 
> Anyway, here we go. Let me know what y’all think. My Tumblr is TheBustyStClair.tumblr.com so feel free to leave me a message there if you'd prefer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
